


The Kisses I Could Never Give

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Lavender leaves a letter for Parvati, in case she dies in the battle.





	The Kisses I Could Never Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Author's choice, any femslash, Her Last Letter by Nancy C. Johnson".

Parvati,

If you’re reading this, I died in the battle or am in Saint Mungo’s as a long term care patient (and if that’s the case, please break in and dress me differently, I’ve seen what the patients there wear).

I’ve laid out the clothes I want to be buried in on top of my trunk, please make sure they bury me in those and not the ones my dad would pick out, you know he’d dress me in my Hogwarts’ uniform or something similar. Pick out whatever shoes you think match, I trust you. But I want my jewelry to be all the ones you’ve given me, from the necklace you gave me for Christmas this year all the way to the little broom earrings you gave me in first year when we both thought they were the coolest thing ever.

I love you. You know that, the same way you know your sister’s favorite books and my favorite shoes, and I want you to remember that. Then I want you to fall in love with somebody else, because we both saw your happy future in the tea cups, it just wasn’t with me. It’s not a betrayal of what we had, because I want you to be happy.

I sealed this with a kiss in the bright pink lipstick you liked, and the lipstick is in my makeup case. Keep it, if you want, and know that it’s all the kisses I could never give you.

Love,  
Lavender


End file.
